


Spawning Season

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Merman Hanzo, Other, supernatural au I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: I wrote this way back in December 2016, I should've posted it for Mermay this year. *shrugs*





	Spawning Season

"Wh-what are you do- do not touch me there! McCree!" Hanzo thrashed, his body beaches awkwardly on a bed of sand and small pebbles as McCree rubbed his belly, slowly sinking downwards towards Hanzo's open slit. Above it lay an additional small hole that acted as a source of milt for simplistic fertilization, or, if engaged with a human partner or live bearing Mer, an extended shaft that grew erect for mating.

McCree's index finger was currently skirting circles around the small hole, like one would run their finger around the edge of the glass.

"Darlin', ain't it mating season for all you Mers about now?" McCree drawled, focusing on how Hanzo's slit was beginning to deepen in colour even though it wasn’t being directly stimulated.

"T-that is a myth and you know- ahh...nn, McCree, please. Do something! Do not tease me!" Hanzo flapped his tail angrily, the rough shark skin avoiding McCree's delicate human skin purposely, but still displaying his displeasure, or rather, his attempt to hide his wriggling eagerness.

"Okay, so ya don't all spawn at once, but it’s time for you, right?"

Hanzo's face quickly flushed, his gills fluttering slightly as he instinctively tried to take in a gasp of fresh water to cool himself. Since when had McCree paid so much attention to Hanzo's distinct mating cycles, particularly those of the shark Mers? It seemed odd, and how had McCree known when they hadn’t yet -

"Don't go lookin' all awestruck, Mercy told me. She's on a mission today, but you've got a check-up coming up when she gets back, and she asked that maybe I could help ya out. Y'know how she hates a messy tank, an' I know you do too, and it makes your physical much easier, so she asked me ta help uh...Y'know."

"To...spawn me?" Hanzo's cheeks redden further, and McCree was amazed to see the blush travel down Hanzo's neck and settle in amoung his collar bones. 

"Y-yeah, if yer alright with me givin' it a try? I know Mercy usually does it, an' is likely a lot more clinical, but I thought I could try to make it a bit more enjoyable?" McCree himself was beginning to feel heat dust his cheekbones, his hand now stilled over Hanzo's genital papilla.

"I think I've got the motions down, it shouldn't be too hard, right? Just lemme know.”

"I-...." Hanzo isn't sure what to say; this would be a very strange activity to do outside, and was McCree not aware that Mercy generally spawned Hanzo before the procedure, and that Hanzo was usually *sedated* at the time? He had never had this happen while awake. Why had Mercy requested McCree do this beforehand..?

Hanzo's mind flashed to his past physical, when he may or may not have moaned McCree's name while settling into the sedation, Mercy touching his body and giving him one strange look before his whole world went dark. When he awoke, he was back in the observation tank, and Mercy said nothing. Did she realize the feelings Hanzo had for McCree from such a simple accident? Or was she only assuming, giving Hanzo the opportunity to act if-

Hanzo’s train of thought was cut off as McCree’s fingers settled, one on each side of his vent, and then shuffled back a few inches and pinched. 

“J-Jesse!” Hanzo gasped. It felt good. Why did it feel so good? Just this simple touch.

McCree held the pinch and slowly moved his fingers forwards, coming to the vent, then drawing back to repeat the motion several times. When a few drips of white fluid bubbled to the surface and ran off down the side of Hanzo’s tail, McCree smiled in triumph.

“Hey, I think I got it alright, Hanzo! Not pinchin’ too tightly am I?” McCree finally stopped to look at Hanzo, and found that not only had the merman’s blush deepened, but his mouth hung open, razor sharp teeth showing past his plush lips as Hanzo appeared to gasp for breath, his whole body shaking.

“Oh honey, did I do it all wrong?” McCree asked sympathetically, but Hanzo merely shook his head, bringing one hand up to cover his mouth as he shuddered. McCree still held the tight pinch in place, and it was sending nerve endings alight in ways that made Hanzo want to twist and curl like a frantic beast. _Is this why Mercy always sedated him first?_

“N-no! Please, continue. I am simply, ah, unused to the feeling…” Hanzo lied and hissed through his closed teeth when McCree started up again.

McCree’s motions grew bolder, applying more pressure and Hanzo’s whimper did not go unnoticed when a few thick spurts of milt shot from his vent, the rest continuing to bubble out and run down each side of his tail until they looked painted white.

Hanzo had held remarkably still the whole time, but not his body - it was wracked with shivers, his breathing shallow, and McCree would have to be a fool to not pick up on what was happening. The tip of his shaft had even begun to peek from the vent, it was obvious!

“Did I do somethin’ wrong?” McCree asked, incredulously.

Fool! 

Hanzo launched himself at McCree, and the cowboy fell flat on his ass, doing his best to scuttle backwards away from the frenzied Mer shark.

“McCree-! How can you not realize?” Hanzo flopped himself ontop of McCree, claws raking down the man’s wide chest, tearing lines into his plaid shirt. Hanzo was furious, frustrated, and above all he was extremely aroused.

“Now, no need to wreck my shirt there Hanzo, b-but I…did I really make ya that horny?” McCree asked. 

Ah, so the man wasn’t so dull after all, he knew what was happening and had merely not believed it. Well, Hanzo would make a believer out of him yet.

McCree gulped, and suddenly his mouth was covered by Hanzo’s soft lips, the fangs gently brushing against McCree’s lips when Hanzo opened his mouth wider, and from the widening of his eyes it seemed McCree was afraid he would devour him.

Hanzo’s body shifted, his weight still pinning McCree’s legs, but the shift allowed something to happen. Something moved free and he watched as McCree saw the length of Hanzo’s cock, now standing at attention, squished between their bodies and quite large. The head was visible at the edge of Hanzo’s belly, where human skin mottled perfectly into thick shark skin, and it dripped the same watery milt that McCree had been milking from Hanzo moments ago. 

“D-do ya want me to…?” McCree pulled his mouth free from Hanzo’s eager nipping, and pointed towards Hanzo’s obvious erection.

“Of course. Finish what you started, cowboy. _Spawn me._ ” Hanzo growled the last two words, and the rumble went straight to the pit of McCree’s stomach.

“Yessir!” 

Hanzo rolled off McCree, flopping onto his back, propped up on elbows and stared expectantly at McCree as his shaft bobbed against his belly.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Haha holy shit that was a ride.
> 
> I worked at a fisheries research facility. I did a lot of fish spawning..
> 
> This'll probably continue again, or rather finish, one day when I'm motivated.


End file.
